Humanos y demonios
by Luciko
Summary: Riiko Izawa ha llegado al insti de Kurama y tras conocer el secreto de este, comienza su amistad con el zorro y Hiei. ¿Podrá ella curar las heridas de los demonios? ¡No yaoi! ToT
1. Riiko Izawa

HUMANOS Y DEMONIOS

Cap. 1: Humanos diferentes

Podrá nublarse el sol eternamente; podrá secarse en un instante el mar; podrá romperse el eje de la tierra como un débil cristal. ¡Todo sucederá! Podrá la muerte cubrirme con su fúnebre crespón; pero jamás en mí podrá apagarse la llama de tu amor...

.-"Me parece un deseo irrealizable, yo que nunca amé de verdad... Siento que todo el tiempo que he pasado junto a mi madre Shiori ha sido más que suficiente, yo no puedo mostrarle amor a nadie más" No existe nada eterno... –susurró el pelirrojo mientras dejó ir un suspiró después de leer el fragmento del poema-

.-Buenos días. –saludó el profesor que había llegado momentos antes- Se que el curso vuelve a empezar y que no tenéis muchas ganas de empezarlo... –suspiros de toda la clase- Pero este curso lo empezaremos dándole la bienvenida a una alumna nueva que acaba de llegar a la ciudad. –fue hacia la puerta y sonrió a la chica que estaba detrás de ella-

Pocos segundos más tarde frente a toda la clase había una chica de figura ágil, cabellos entre rubios y castaños flojos lisos poco más debajo de los hombros, sus ojos color miel mostraban sus nervios y más sus mejillas levemente ruborizadas, hizo una sonrisa y se inclinó levemente.

.-Mi nombre es Riiko Izawa, encanta de conoceros a todos. –el profesor hizo un gesto con la mano para indicarle que se sentase, buscó un pupitre despoblado y depositó en él sus libros-

.-Abrid la página correspondiente del libro de aritmética...

Y así las clases se acabaron, los alumnos se levantaron. Suichi hizo lo mismo cogió sus libros e iba a salir por la puerta cuando sin querer colisionó con la nueva chica.

.-Perdona. –se disculpó inmediatamente Riiko al ver que se había chocado con Suichi, este sonrió y continuó con su camino- ¿Eh? –se sonrojó al ver la sonrisa del chico y salió por la puerta-

Al salir por la puerta del instituto y girar una calle, por segunda vez los dos jóvenes colisionaron de nuevo.

.-¡Ah perdona! Ya es la segunda vez, y este es mi primer día, seguro que piensas que soy una patosa y torpe que me suelo chocar con todo el mundo y... –Kurama le depositó el dedo índice en los labios-

.-No te preocupes, no me molestas.

.-Ah... –se volvió a sonrojar- ¿Vives por aquí? –dijo mientras los dos empezaban a caminar-

.-Dos calles más allá. –notó como los ojos miel de la chica se sorprendían- ¿Tu también? –Riiko asintió animadamente- Podríamos hacer el camino juntos, si quieres.

.-Ah, claro. ¡Pero yo no quiero ser una molestia! De verdad, solo... –bajó la mirada tapando sus ojos con su cabello-

.-Que no molestas, en todo caso yo te molestaré.

.-¡No! –sonrió y hizo sonrojar esta vez a Kurama- Yo se que tu eres un chico muy inteligente, atractivo y buena persona, se que se puede confiar en ti. ¡Eres genial Minamino!

.-Me harás enrojecer. –Riiko le volvió a sonreír- ¿Cómo supiste mi apellido?

.-Ah, verás las chicas siempre hablan de ti, les gustas mucho.

Hubo un incómodo silencio. Hasta que el pelirrojo le preguntó algo que le tenía intrigado.

.-¿Y como que mudaste a este nuevo barrio?

.-Mi madre murió hace un mes, me iba a poner a trabajar, pero... Ella siempre me dijo que no tenía que tirar la toalla en los estudios y por eso elegí este instituto. Aunque siempre he ido justa y apruebo por los pelos, una promesa es una promesa. ¡Yo no pienso rendirme! –sonrió de nuevo dulcemente-

.-"Debe de ser increíble poder sonreír y tener todo el corazón lleno de tristeza, yo no podría estar sonriendo sabiendo que mi madre ya no está conmigo" Discúlpame por haber sacado el tema.

.-¿Eh? –entendió lo que quería decir- ¡Ah no! ¡No te disculpes! Las personas nacemos para vivir y cuando nos arrebatan esa vida... –extendió sus brazos para los lados, dio un giro sobre ella misma y puso sus manos detrás de su espalda, sonrió- Creo que los momentos, las palabras, las sonrisas todo aquello que me dejó es lo que me hace poder vivir cada día, por ella y para poder vivir. –se paró frente a una casa- ¡Yo ya he llegado! Espero que nos volvamos a ver.

.-"Nacemos para vivir, yo también tengo esa nueva oportunidad, vivir como un humano junto aquello a que amo" Ya nos veremos a menudo. –señaló la casa vecina- Soy tu vecino.

.-¡Pues hasta luego vecino! –y entró finalmente aún con su sonrisa-

.-"Quizás haya encontrado a un ángel que me ayude a entender porque mi existencia" ¡Ya estoy aquí mamá! –saludó Suichi al entrar en su casa-

Subió a su habitación para poder hacer las tareas del instituto. Pero al entrar percibió el aura demoníaca de Hiei que dormía en el árbol de enfrente, seguramente después de los entrenamientos con Mukuro.

.-A ver... Era la página...

¡Cuidadooooo Kyaaaaaa! ¡Plof! ¡Perdonaaaaa! ¡Estúpida nigen! Todo se oyó desde la ventana de Kurama que enseguida se asomó a su ventana para ver lo ocurrido encontrándose a Riiko disculpándose y a un Hiei bastante enfadado por haberle despertado. Salió corriendo, temiendo por la vida de la chica.

Paso a explicar la escena, Riiko había salido de su casa para poder comprar la cena y al salir sin querer había visto a Hiei en el árbol, este al notar que estaba siendo observado perdió el equilibrio.

.-¡Cuidado! –salió corriendo hacia el árbol para poder ayudar a Hiei- ¡Kyaaaaaa! –grito que hizo la pobre al tropezarse con una piedra-

¡Plof! Riiko se había caído encima de Hiei que se había despertado totalmente. Enseguida se separó y juntó sus manos para pedir disculpas.

.-¡Perdona!

.-¡Estúpida nigen!

.-¡Yo lo siento! –miró a Hiei apenada- Siento haberte hecho perdido el equilibrio, siento haberme caído encima de ti y...

.-¡Si las disculpas sirviesen no existiría la policía! ¡Hay que ver los estúpidos humanos! –gritó Hiei a los cuatro vientos, Riiko se sorprendió-

.-Yo... ¡Siento de verdad lo que te he hecho...!

.-¡Y deja de ya de disculparte! ¡Eres una atontada! –Hiei se levantó y miró como la chica se levantaba y se inclinaba en forma de disculpa-

.-¡Hiei! ¡Izawa! –llegó Kurama por fin abajo y vio lo que había ocurrido, pero también observó como la cinta que cubría el Jagan se iba a caer, Riiko levantó su rostro y vio el tercer ojo- "¿Lo habrá visto?"

.-¡Agh!

.-"Lo ha visto..." Izawa...

.-¡Lo sientoooo! –cogió de la mano a Hiei- ¡Te he herido en la frente y... Y no se que pasa que se abre! –Caída de Kurama al estilo anime- ¡Perdóname! Yo... Yo... Yo... ¡Perdona!

.-Estúpida nigen... –se soltó de la mano de Riiko- ¿Es que no ves que yo no soy un débil humano?

Riiko le miró sin entender nada de nada, luego miró a Kurama que estaba por matar a Hiei por contarle uno de los mayores secretos que no se deben contar a un humano. Finalmente Suichi dejó a un lado las ganas de provocar una sangrienta muerte y cogió de las muñecas a los dos y se los llevo a su habitación. Donde por encima le contó a Riiko lo que eran los demonios, los tipos que había...

.-Esto... –asimilando información- Yo... –se quedó pensativa- ¡Mi madre siempre decía que los secretos de otros siempre los he de guardar con cautela! Así que no le contaré esto a nadie... –apretó los puños con fuerza- Yo... Yo siento que he descubierto algo importante y que por eso... Creo que podéis confiar en mi... Mi madre siempre decía que la confianza ha de ser lo primero y... Y que ya no se lo que digo... ¡Que podéis confiar en mi!

.-Izawa... –Kurama la miró con ojos tristes- Quizás ahora...

.-¿Eh? –les miró a los dos- Mamá me dijo una vez que no tenía porque dudar de los demás, confiar en el gente... Porque así podré ayudar a la gente, porque dudar de los demás es muy sencillo, pero tener un corazón capaz de confiar en la gente nos hace ser más personas... Ah... Perdonadme. ¡Yo siento ser tan patosa y atontada! No quería descubrir vuestro secreto...

.-Hn. –soltó el koorime mientras miraba hacia otro lado-

.-Tranquila, yo confío en ti.

.-Hn.

.-Y Hiei también.

.-¡Gracias!

Finalmente Riiko salió de la casa de Kurama para acabar su propósito original, comprar algo de cenar. Pero para cuando salió todo ya estaba oscuro y para cuando estaba a punto de llegar a su casa, una calle solo le faltaba una calle sintió pasos tras ella...

.-¡Kyaaaaaaa! ¡No te me acerques pervertido! –al girarse para empujar al pervertido tropezó- Au...

.-Parece que sueles caerte con frecuencia. –dijo irónico Hiei mientras le extendía una mano a la chica-

.-Ah, eres tu... Gracias... –se levantó- Hiei... –se sonrojó-

.-¿¡Qué!

.-Nada, solo probaba a decir tu nombre...

.-¡Pues si no tienes nada que decirme no me llames! ¬¬

.-Perdona... –miró a Hiei que parecía estar sonrojado- ¿Eh?

.-Yo... No se relacionarme con la gente... Puedes llamarme aunque no necesites nada y... Es solo que... ¡Deja ya de mirarme con esa cara de atontada! Ugh... No era eso...

.-¡Pero tu me gustas mucho!

.-¿Eh?

.-Es la verdad, no me lo invento. ¡Yo te quiero mucho! ¡Yo quiero que seamos amigos! Esto... Lo que intento decir es que... Me gustaría que fuéramos amigos...

.-Hn. –empezó a caminar sonrojado- No se para que quieres ser amiga de un demonio como yo.

.-"Aunque sea un demonio y fuerte..." ¿Oye te gustaría venir un día de estos a comer a mi casa? "No sabe expresarse, le cuesta confiar en los demás y..." También puede venir Minamino. "por encima de todo... Su corazón ha sufrido mucho... Podré yo..." ¡Hasta otra! "¿Curar tus heridas?"

Hiei saltó al árbol frente a la casa de Kurama, este estaba acabando de estudiar, le prestó atención a su amigo.

.-Izawa es muy buena persona. –vio como Hiei se tumbaba en el árbol- A lo mejor en ella puedes encontrar una persona a la que quer...

.-¡Si lo hiciese ella estaría mal de la cabeza! –recordó las palabras de Riiko 'Me gustas muchísimo'- No puedo entenderla...

Hoy la tierra y los cielos me sonríen; hoy llega al fondo de mi alma el sol; hoy la he visto... , la he visto y me ha mirado... ¡Hoy creo en Dios!

Esta historia... ¡Continuará!

¿Bueno que os parece? 3 Críticas, amenazas de muerte, sugerencias, cartas de amor, cartas de odio, saludos, despedidas... ¡Enviadme un review! Jejeje xDD

Atte. Luciko


	2. Demonios un demonio xDD

HUMANOS Y DEMONIOS

Cap. 2: Demonios un demonio

Cuando volvemos las fugaces horas del pasado a evocar, temblando brilla en tus pestañas negras una lágrima pronta a resbalar. Y al fin resbala, y cae como una gota de rocío, al pensar que, cual hoy por ayer, por hoy mañana, volveremos los dos a suspirar.

.-¡Izawa! –llamó Kurama a la chica que estaba de espaldas-

.-¿Eh? ¡Minamino que sorpresa! No sabía que hicieses la compra en este supermercado. –sonrió haciéndole sonrojar- Me alegro de verte.

.-Si que compras... –mirando curioso el cesto lleno de alimentos-

.-Ah... Es que no son para mi... –se sonrojó- Es una sorpresa. –volvió a sonreír, pero vio como Kurama se ponía triste- "Quizás me lo imagine, pero..." ¿Minamino?

.-No es nada...

Los dos acabaron de comprar, fueron juntos hasta sus respectivas casas, pero antes de entrar Riiko le cogió de la camiseta para que voltease.

.-Ya se que no me tengo involucrar pero... –miró a Kurama- Me gustaría ayudarte...

.-Te he dicho que no me pasa nada.

.-¡No es cierto! Lo importante es que lo cuentes. Si algo te entristece me lo puedes contar que yo te escucharé, compartiremos alegrías y tristezas. ¡Eso es lo que hacen los amigos!

.-Por eso mismo. Creo que soy egoísta, tengo muy buenos amigos, tengo el amor de una madre y aún así... Deseo algo inalcanzable... Un amor...

.-No es nada raro. ¡Todos necesitamos el cariño de alguien! –pequeñas lágrimas se asomaron a sus ojos- Se que no esta bien que te lo diga, pero si eres egoísta por desear cariño entonces... En esta vida lo mejor es ser egoísta, lo que tu quieres es no estar... –Kurama la abrazó atrayéndola hacia él- Solo... ¿Minamino?

.-Déjame estar un rato así. "Que alguien me diga que no he de ser perfecto, que me quiera tal como soy, que comparte conmigo las tristezas y las alegrías..." Riiko...

.-"Él también... También tiene heridas en su corazón..." –correspondió al abrazo-

.-Perdona... –se separó de la chica los dos sonrojados-

.-No, no pasa nada... –sonrió- Cuando quieras un hombro en el que llorar o una sonrisa para regalar. ¡Yo estoy aquí para ayudarte! –corrió hacia su casa- ¡Hasta luego! "Esta mal... Que el corazón me lata tan rápido..." –cerró la puerta y se recargó en ella dejándose caer hasta estar sentada- "Por dos personas diferentes..."

Riiko escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas, escondiendo sus lágrimas que no pudo retener.

.-¿Por qué lloras?

.-¿Eh? –se secó rápidamente las lágrimas y se levantó- ¡Hola Hiei! –sonrió- ¿Qué haces aquí?

.-Me dijiste que podía venir.

.-Ah es verdad... ¡Ah! –salió corriendo con la compra en las manos entró en la cocina y enseguida salió con un plato con bolas de helado- ¡Para ti! –se lo dio, Hiei lo miró detenidamente- Le pregunté a Minamino tu comida favorita, es que os quería agradecer que confiéis en mi y...

.-Está bueno...

.-Ah... ¡Me alegro! –volvió a sonreír- Oye... –se acercó a Hiei- ¿Tu sabes la comida favorita de Minamino? Es que... –cerró los ojos y juntos las manos- También quiero agradecerle lo que me ayuda en los estudios, pero no se que le gusta... ¿Tu lo sabes?

.-Mmm... –le dio el plato vacío- Hn.

.-¿Lo sabes?

.-Hn.

.-... –silencio- Bueno quizás le gusten los dulces... Como es un chico tan dulce. –volvió a sonreír- Aunque quizás le guste lo amargo... Mmm... ¿Tu que crees? –vio que Hiei ya se había marchado- ¿Eh? "Quizás no confíe del todo en mi..." ¡Bueno decidido haré un pastel de chocolate! O quizás sería mejor de limón...

Tras muchas discusiones mentales por parte de Riiko, se decantó por el de chocolate. A la mañana siguiente cortó dos pequeños trozos y los puso en una pequeña caja, lo metió con delicadeza en la mochila y salió de casa.

.-¡Hola Izawa! –saludó Kurama cuando vio a la chica-

.-Buenos días Minamino. –dijo con su típica sonrisa en los labios y se pusieron a caminar- "Espero que no se estropee dentro de la mochila..."

Cuando fue la hora del almuerzo, Riiko buscó a Kurama por el instituto lo encontró hablando con una chica de cabellos castaños cortos pero no le pudo ver la cara. Esperó a que acabasen la conversación pero al acabarla Riiko se dio cuenta de algo.

.-"Otra vez tiene... esa mirada triste..." ¡Minamino! –salió con la caja en las manos y la extendió hacia Kurama- ¡Gracias por confiar en mi! Bueno no se si te gustará...

.-Muchas gracias, Riiko. –la chica se sonrojó, Kurama cogió la caja y la abrió- Que buena olor hace, Riiko.

.-¿Eh? "¿Por qué si está triste no me lo muestra? Será porque..." Me alegro de que te guste... "¿No confías en mi Minamino?" No sabía si te gustaba lo dulce o lo amargo, quiero decir... Es que no te conozco muy bien y... "Que no me conozca son puntos para que desconfíe de mi"

.-No, me gusta mucho. –la cogió de la mano y empezó a caminar- Quiero hablar contigo, sin que nadie lo oiga.

.-Ah, claro...

Fueron a la terraza, ninguno de los dos se sentó se quedaron de pie. Kurama de espaldas a la chica, pero poco después se giró y le puso un dedo en la frente.

.-Sería así de sencillo inyectarte una planta para que se te borrase la memoria. –Riiko abrió fuertemente los ojos y se separó de Kurama- Yo también soy medio demonio, y mi poder... –sacó una semilla de su cabello e hizo crecer una planta- Se basa en las plantas. –le extendió la flor a Riiko pero esta no la cogió-

.-Yo... –cogió la flor- "Por primera vez yo... No se que hacer..."

.-Una vez me enamoré de una chica y aunque esta también tenía poderes... –la chica le prestó atención- No pude hacer nada para que ella fuese capturada por demonios, puse su vida en peligro y borré su memoria... Y también... Sus sentimientos hacia mi... –miró a Riiko que estaba triste- Tu también estarás en peligro.

.-Por eso... Me mirabas con esos ojos... –desvió su cabeza hacia la izquierda- "La chica de antes sería..." Si crees que borrándome los recuerdos sería lo "mejor..." Pero yo... Yo no creo que alguien puedo olvidarse de otra persona tan fácilmente... Yo... "Yo me sentiría peor" –se abrazó a Kurama- No me importa si eres un demonio. ¡Eres mi amigo! Quiero que me lo cuentes todo lo que te preocupa o lo que te alegre, ya te lo dije.

.-Y esa amabilidad se convertirá... –la abrazó fuertemente- en tu perdición, los demonios te atacarán. –la separó y rompió el abrazo- Y por mucho que yo quiera, tu eres un débil ser humano, no puedes defenderte ante ellos, por eso mismo... –le colocó un dedo sobre la frente de la chica- Aunque no lo recuerdes... –Riiko tubo una mirada perdida y lentamente empezó a cerrar los ojos- Seguro que volveré a ver tu sonrisa... –Riiko se desmayó pero Kurama la cogió antes de que cayera al suelo- Y serás más feliz así.

Sentía su cuerpo débil, estaba tumbada en el suelo... ¿Qué hacía allí? Abrió lentamente sus ojos color miel y se encontró en la terraza de su instituto, le dolía la cabeza. ¿Por qué?

.-¿Qué hago aquí? –se levantó- Quizás me haya quedado dormida. –se miró las manos tenía una flor en la mano- ¿Qué ha pasado? No consigo recordarme.

.-¡Izawa! –gritó una chica de su misma clase- Que empiezan las clases. –se acercó a la chica- ¿Y esa flor?

.-No se... "Se me nubla la vista" No consigo recordar... "Me tiembla el cuerpo" Alguien importante... O más de una persona... "La cabeza me explotará" ¿Personas? "todo se mueve..."

.-¡Izawa! –se agachó ya que la chica se había desmayado- ¿Izawa estás bien? ¡Izawa!

.-¡Riiko! –Kurama estaba escondido por precaución, pero al ver que su amiga se había desmayado salió a ver que pasaba- ¡Riiko! "Se está... Resistiendo a la planta"

POV Riiko

¿Dónde estoy? ¿Llueve? Pero esta lluvia... No me moja, no siento sus gotas frías... Quizás no sea la lluvia, quizás sean lágrimas...

.- Creo que soy egoísta, tengo muy buenos amigos, tengo el amor de una madre y aún así... Deseo algo inalcanzable... Un amor...

Esa voz es... ¿De quién? Me produce una calidez en el corazón, pero no recuerdo quién es esa persona...

.- Yo... No se relacionarme con la gente...

Es otra voz que tampoco conozco... ¿Quiénes sois?

Pov Kurama

Nunca había visto esos efectos en los humanos, una vez los vi en un demonio. Riiko se resiste a perder los recuerdos, pero si sigue resistiéndose puede perderlos todos.

.-Voy a buscar a un profesor. –me dice la chica de mi clase y sale corriendo-

Pov Riiko

¡Duele! ¡Duele mucho! Me duele tanto la cabeza, el corazón, todo... ¿Por qué...? ¿¡Quiénes sois! Porque... ¿Por qué sois tan importantes para mi? ¡Ayuda! Yo solo... Lo que yo deseo... Es poder...

Pov Kurama

.-Riiko perdóname...

.-Hn. Baka kitsune. –oigo a Hiei que entra por la ventana del hospital y se coloca al lado de Riiko- ¿Qué le ocurre?

.-Es mi culpa... –otra vez consigo poner en peligro a la gente que me importa-Por mi culpa... –veo a la chica que se mueve bruscamente- ¡Tiene convulsiones! –salgo corriendo- ¡Voy a buscar a un médico!

Pov Hiei

No entiendo lo que pasa exactamente, solo se que noto que sufre y que yo sufro por ella. ¿Por qué me preocupo por una simple humana? 'Me gustas mucho' esas palabras quizás tengan un poder extraño.

.-Ah... –oigo que dice en susurros mientras no para de moverse-

.-Si te mueres... Te odiaré. (Que profundo es Hiei xDD)

Pov Riiko

.-Si te mueres... Te odiaré.

¿Eh? No es lo que yo quiero... No me odies... No se quién eres pero... ¡No me odies!

Pov normal xDD

Riiko dejo de tener las convulsiones y se tranquilizó, después apretó sus párpados fuertemente para empezarlos abrir lentamente, cuando los tuvo abiertos se llevó la mano a la cabeza para notar una venda que la rodeaba, miró a la figura que tenía a su lado.

.-¿Hiei? –preguntó al chico que la miraba extrañado para después abrazarla fuertemente- ¿Eh? –se sonrojó-

Te vi un punto, y flotando ante mis ojos la imagen de tus ojos se quedó, como la mancha oscura, orlada en fuego, que flota y ciega si se mira al sol.

Adonde quiera que la vista fijo torno a ver sus pupilas llamear; más no te encuentro a ti, que es tu mirada: unos ojos, los tuyos nada más.

De mi alcoba en el ángulo los miro desasidos fantásticos lucir; cuando duermo los siento que se ciernen de par en par abiertos sobre mí.

Yo sé que hay fuegos fatuos, que en la noche llevan al caminante a parecer; yo me siento arrastrado por tus ojos; pero adónde me arrastran, no lo sé.

Y ya debéis saber lo que viene ahora... ¡Continuará!

Pues el segundo capítulo del fan fic, que acaba un poco en suspense... Jujuju xDD Pasó a comentar los reviews n.n

Lady-Ukime: Espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo D Actualizaré cuando pueda, pero SEGURO que actualizo.

Sara-Asakura: jujuju, no lo diré con quién se queda, que sino pierde la gracia xDD Maya también me cae muy bien a lo mejor la sacaré en la fan fic D Ok, me lo leeré pero más o menos por que página esta? Es que hay muchos fics y no lo encuentro o.O

Sonya17: Pues quizás si se enamoren de la misma o quizás... si xDDD Creo que pondré alguna escenita de celos, jujuju.

Pan-nany11: Me alegro de que te guste, no sé con quién se quedará Riiko y eso que yo soy la autora xDD ¡Prometo actualizar pronto!

Bueno... Me despido!

Atte. Luciko


	3. Un príncipe

HUMANOS Y DEMONIOS

Cap. 3: El príncipe montado en un zorro plateado

Los invisibles átomos del aire en derredor palpitan y se inflaman el cielo se deshace en rayos de oro; la tierra se estremece alborozada.

Oigo flotando en olas de armonía rumor de besos y batir de alas; mis párpados se cierran... ¿Qué sucede? ¿Dime...? ¡Silencio...! ¡Es el amor que pasa!

Riiko sentía que su corazón se le saldría del pecho, sus mejillas estaban rosadas y sus ojos entreabiertos. Quería separarse de él, pero no quería tampoco...

.-Hiei yo... Esto... Quiero decir... No es que... Aaaaa... –se puso nerviosa y empezó a tartamudear- Tienes el cuerpo frío. –Riiko decía lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza pero ese comentario hizo que Hiei se separarse- Ah... "¿Y ahora que le digo? A lo mejor se ha enfadado por lo de su cuerpo, pero no era con mala intención... ¡Agh! ¿Y si cree que soy una mala persona?" ¡Perdona! Yo no quería decirte eso... No sabía que te molestaría y...

.-¿No te ha explicado Kurama el tipo de demonio que soy?

.-¿Eh? –se quedó pensativa- No... Minamino solo mencionó algo del makai, pero no me dijo nada... ¡Yo...! –vio que Hiei ya no estaba- Ah... –La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un Kurama recuperando aire al igual que varios médicos- ¿Mi... Minamino? –aún estaba sonrojada-

.-¿Ha despertado? –preguntó uno de los doctores, se acercó a Riiko y la examinó brevemente- Veo que ya se ha recuperado, seguramente pronto le daremos el alta.

.-Gracias. –dijo Kurama y observó como los médicos abandonaban la sala y cerraban la puerta, entonces fue hacia la chica y la abrazó con fuerza- Lo siento...

.-Que... No... "En cambio su cuerpo siempre es cálido, el de Hiei es frío..." Minamino... –correspondió al abrazó- "Me gustaría poder saber que clase de demonios son..." ¿Qué tipo de demonios hay? –la pregunta quedó al aire, Kurama la escuchó pero no quiso responderla-

Pronto le dieron el alta a la chica al ver que ya no tenía síntomas de la extraña enfermedad a la que se había enfrentado. Kurama le dijo que la planta habría muerto por su fuerza de voluntad cosa que de alguna forma alegro a Riiko.

.-¡Hasta mañana! –gritó la joven mientras entraba sonriendo en su casa- Minamino no me ha querido responder...

Pronto llegó la mañana y tras la sorpresa de Kurama, Riiko decidió volver al instituto, no debía perder ninguna clase ya que se lo había prometido a su madre fallecida.

.-¿Cómo te ha ido? –preguntó Minamino a la chica-

.-Bien... Pero no supe ni la 3 ni la 4... Y eso que me ayudaste a estudiar...

.-Solo 2 de 20 está muy bien, Riiko.

.-¡Sí! –sonrió e hizo sonrojar a Kurama que enseguida se dio la vuelta y se sentó en su silla- "¿Se ha... sonrojado? Quizás se encuentre mal..." –Riiko no se entera de nada xD-

.-Hoy vengo a proponer lo que haremos en el festival de este año, bueno el año pasado fue una obra teatral...

.-¡Una casa del terror!

.-¡Una cafetería!

.-¡Una obra de nuevo!

Y muchas más propuestas salieron, las apuntaron todas y finalmente fueron descartando por el presupuesto de la escuela. Y quedó...

.-¿Y que obra proponéis?

.-¡Una de fantasmas!

.-¡Una de ficción!

.-¡Una de amor!

Y con el procedimiento anterior fueron descartando por votaciones, aún así media clase quería la de ficción y la otra la de amor.

.-Entonces media hará una y la otra media otra. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

.-¡Sí!

El grupo de amor se reunió, en el cual estaban incluidos Kurama y Riiko, el primero obligado por las chicas.

.-Representaremos... –gritó la supuesta líder y directora, Miyu Ojima- ¡La obra de teatro 'Mar y cielo'! –(notas autora: Obra catalana, su título original es 'Mar i cel')- ¿Estamos de acuerdo? –todos asintieron- Y ahora está claro que el pirata protagonista será Minamino. ¿Y la frágil doncella?

.-¡Yo! –dijeron todas las chicas menos Riiko que se había quedado sonrojada al ver que Kurama la miraba sonriendo pícaramente-

.-Lo haremos a suertes. –ordenó la líder y tras hacerlo a suertes le tocó a una de las chicas que había levantado la mano- Izawa.

.-¿Eh? Ah... ¿Qué?

.-¿Podrías encargarte del vestuario?

.-¡Claro! –y sonrió de nuevo- Haré lo que pueda.

Se pusieron enseguida manos a la obra, los ensayos eran cada día. Riiko les miraba y se encargaba de organizar y diseñar todo el vestuario.

.-¡Kyaaaa! –gritó Riiko al tropezarse con las telas que llevaba en las manos- Que desastre... –se agachó a acogerlas-

.-Te ayudo. –le ayudó Kurama al ver que se le habían caído-

.-Ah, muchas gracias Minamino.

Recogieron las telas y Kurama le ayudó a llevarlas a la sala correspondiente, allí Riiko le volvió a pedir gracias con su sonrisa.

.-No hace falta que me des las gracias...

.-¡Pero yo quiero dártelas! –volvió a sonreír- Ah es verdad... Antes te he visto un poco rojo, ¿te encuentras mal Minamino?

.-Jeje. Estoy perfectamente, es por otra cosa... –apoyó su cabeza en la cabeza de la chica- ¿Quieres que te lo explique?

.-¿Eh? "Ah quizás es que tiene un problema... Y quiere contármelo, entonces es para ganarnos más confianza..." ¡Pues claro que me lo puedes explicar!

Kurama acorraló a Riiko en la pared y posó sus labios sobre los de ella, uniéndolos en un tierno beso "efecto, ooooh xDD". La chica primero se quedó sorprendida pero después correspondió al beso.

.-Ah esto... –murmuró Riiko cuando se separaron- "¿Pero a Minamino no le gustaba otra? Y... Y... ¿Y porque me comportó como una persona egoísta? ¿Cómo debe de estar Hiei? No... Él es mi amigo... Supongo que él me ve como una amiga o quizás como una conocida... Pero cuando me abrazó..." Yo... –lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus ojos- "Le he correspondido el beso... Pero... Pero..." Yo no puedo corresponderte... Porque... "Porque me gustáis los dos" ¡Lo siento! –salió corriendo- "Yo no quería ser tan egoísta"

Cogió su cartera y se secó las lágrimas, pero al coger los libros hizo caer el guión de la obra que quedó abierto por una página que leyó.

.-Blanca (la protagonista de la obra) al pertenecer a dos mundos diferentes no podremos estar juntos... –leyó con cuidado Riiko y lo cerró de golpe saliendo corriendo de clase y del instituto- "Yo... Yo no soy la princesa que se queda con el príncipe"

.-Riiko –llamó Kurama al ver que la chica salía corriendo del instituto- ¡Espera! –la cogió del brazo y esta se paró- Yo...

.-¿Qué? –se giró sonriendo- No me pasa nada, yo... Lo siento no quería darte calabazas de esa manera...

.-¿Y si hablamos de camino a casa? –todas las chicas oyeron lo de 'calabazas' y como era Minamino se pusieron con las orejas bien extendidas para escucharlos-

.-¡Claro!

Empezaron a caminar, durante casi todo el camino ninguno dijo nada. Hasta que finalmente Kurama rompió el hielo.

.-Yo soy un medio demonio kitsune. –Riiko le prestó atención- Era un ladrón de objetos y de corazones, pero un día caí en la trampa de un exterminador del mundo espiritual y mi cuerpo se destrozó, por suerte mi alma se pudo reencarnar en Shuichi Minamino.

.-Ah...

.-En mi vida anterior no me hacia falta el amor o otros sentimientos humanos, pero... –se paró, Riiko caminó un poco más y luego se dio la vuelta estando frente a él- Pero ahora que he encontrado a una princesa... –cogió la mano de la chica y depositó un beso- ¿Me dejarías ser tu príncipe?

.-¿Eh? –se había sonrojado hasta las orejas- Pues verás... Yo... Ah... Quiero decir... Pues... Hiiiiii... Me encantaría... ¡Serás mi príncipe! "Perdóname Hiei" Y yo seré tu princesa... –le sonrió-

.-Me alegro. –Riiko cerró los ojos, Kurama se acercó para besarla pero...-

.-¡Kuramaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! –se oyó de Yusuke desde lejos que corría hasta más no poder- ¡Kuramaaaaaaaaaa!

.-¿¡Que! –gritó enfadado por haberle destruido su momento romántico-

.-¡Es Hiei!

.-¿¡Que le pasa a Hiei! –preguntó de repente Riiko, Yusuke la miró sorprendido- Ah...

.-Ya te lo explicaré más tarde... –se excusó Minamino-

Yusuke les explicó que Hiei había vuelto al makai para una nueva misión de Mukuro, pero al llegar unos demonios les atacaron y le hirieron, le hicieron volver al mundo humano... Pero según Koenma no había vuelto ni al makai y no podía localizarlo en el nigenkai. Lo que podía significar o que estaba muerto o estaba herido de gravedad.

.-¡Yo quiero ayudar a buscarlo! –les suplicó Riiko, pero no la dejaron- Hiei... –vio como se alejaban- Ugh... –se llevó las manos a la cabeza con dolor- ¿Qué me pasa? –dejó de sentir dolor y se fue para su casa-

Al llegar se cambio, se puso una camiseta negra de tirantes con un símbolo parecido a una llama de color blanca, también se puso una minifalda negra, dejó sus cabellos sin recoger y empezó a recoger la casa.

.-¿Qué le habrá pasado...? –se volvió a llevar las manos a la cabeza- Ugh... –sus ojos se volvieron vacíos por poco tiempo, luego se volvieron normales- La... Estación... –salió corriendo de su casa- "¿Qué era eso? He visto una... ¿premonición? Quizás sea por culpa de planta de los recuerdos de Minamino"

Corrió por varias calles y antes de llegar a la estación visualizó un callejón sin salida, allí era...

Hiei pov

¿Cómo me he podido dejar vencer? Me habían derrotado... Era algo insoportable... Quiero... Desaparecer... Siempre me ocurren estás cosas a mi. ¿Por ser el niño prohibido? Ya no puedo llegar a casa de Kurama... Y además estará con esa humana, esa chica tan extraña... Que cuando estoy con ella me late tan fuerte el corazón.

.-¡Hiei! –conozco esa voz...- ¡Hiei! –alguien me abraza y siento sus lágrimas- ¡Hiei!

Me gastará el nombre... ¬¬ (otra vez siendo tan profundo xDD)

Los suspiros son aire y van al aire. Las lágrimas son agua y van al mar. Dime, mujer: Cuando el amor se olvida, ¿sabes tú adónde va?

Y... Yes, ¡Continuará!

Jojojojo, pues de nuevo lo dejo muy interesante. He estado pensando... ¿Con quién se quedará Riiko? O.O y me respondo... Con Kurama queda bien, los dos son muy dulces... Pero después... Con Hiei son el día y la noche, es humana y él demonio... ¿un amor prohibido? Jojojo, no se por cual decidirme... xDD Y vosotros... ¿Cuál elegiríais? XDD Por cierto los poemas del principio y del final de los capítulos NO son míos... son de Bécquer (de algo sirve estudiar literatura xDD)

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews!


	4. Separación

HUMANOS Y DEMONIOS

Cap. 4: La gargantilla y las lágrimas

_¿Quieres que de este néctar delicioso no te amargue la hez? Pues aspíralo, acércalo a tus labios y déjalo después._

_¿Quieres que conservemos una dulce memoria de este amor? Pues amémonos hoy mucho, y mañana digámonos ¡adiós!_

.-¿Ya te encuentras mejor? –preguntó preocupada Riiko al ver que el demonio despertaba-

.-Hn. –se intentó levantar, pero la chica no le dejó-

.-Tienes que reposar... –sonrió- ¡Voy a prepararte algo de comer! –salió de la habitación pero poco después asomó la cabeza- Ni se te ocurra irte, ¿eh Hiei?

.-Hn. Aunque quisiera no puedo hacer mucha cosa... –susurró para él, pero ella lo escuchó y sonrió-

.-¡Ahora vuelvo!

En el tiempo que la chica estuvo fuera, Hiei encontró sobre la mesa varias fotografías, en ellas salía Riiko de pequeña y una mujer que sería su madre. Después miró por la ventana ya que estaba la cama pegada a la ventana.

.-¡Ya estoy aquí! –se acercó a Hiei pero este seguía mirando por la ventana- ¿Hiei? –este aún permaneció mirando por la ventana-

Riiko se sentó en la cama y apoyó la cabeza en el hombre del demonio, al principio Hiei iba a separarse pero finalmente optó por estar así algunos segundos.

.Pov Hiei.

Pensaba que estar solo te hace más fuerte, que si tienes gente a tu alrededor te vuelves débil al tener que protegerlas. Pero contigo... Pero a ti quiero verte aunque sea desde lejos...

.-No me entiendo a mi mismo...

Aunque sepas que soy un demonio no huyes de mi, aunque me tengas miedo, aunque estés asustada... Tu voz siempre será igual de dulce y tranquilizadora, aunque lo estés me seguirás sonriendo, me abrazarás y así harás que me sienta mejor... Cuando estoy junto a ti algo cambia algo dentro de mi...

Me gusta que solo sonrías dulcemente para mi, que rías conmigo, que me esperes con los brazos abiertos y con una sonrisa en los labios, que me llames...

.-Me gustas...

.-¿Eh?

¿Cuándo...? ¿Cuándo he empezado a amarte de esa manera?

.Pov Riiko.

¿Qué ha dicho? Tendría que estar más atenta... Pero es que... Creo que ha dicho que quiere algo de fruta o... ¿Qué le gusto? No, no puede ser... Soy su amiga... Bueno quiero pensar que lo soy... ¿Y si resulta que a Hiei le gusto? ¿Y que hago con Minamino? No puedo ser egoísta e irme primero con uno y luego con otro... Ah...

.-Hn. ¡No hace falta que me digas nada! ¡Tu silencio lo dice todo! ¡Estúpidos sentimientos Nigens!

.-¡No es eso! –creo que se ha tomado mi silencio de la peor manera posible...- Es que... Minamino...

.-¡Ah! Así que es por culpa del zorro. Hn. ¡Eres igual que todas esas estúpidas nigens!

.-¿Qué? -¿Qué ha querido decir...?-

Pov Hiei.

Para variar, baka kitsune, siempre tiene que ir seduciendo a todas las nigens del instituto. ¿¡Pero porque a ella también? Y ese es... ¿Mi mejor amigo?

.-Hiei no es eso. ¡Yo te quiero mucho! Pero... –yo ya se el final de esa frase- Pero Minamino... –te gusta más- ¡Es que él es tu amigo! -¿Qué?- Quiero decir... Que él ya me ha besado y dicho que me quería... -¿¡Que! Grado de ganas de matar aumentando...- ¡Quiero decir que...!

.-¡No hace falta que lo digas! –me levantó, cojo mi katana y me voy a ir... Pero...-

Pov Normal xDD

.-¡No te vayas! –le cogió del brazo- Creo que lo has malinterpretado todo...

.-Te doy pena. Te doy miedo. ¡No quiero que estés conmigo por pura compasión! "Te lo suplico, aléjate de mi lado... Antes de que te haga daño..."

.-Pero... Hiei... Yo... Es que yo... –intentó coger su mano- Te qui...

.-¡Déjame en paz! –Hiei desenvainó la espada y le hizo un pequeño corte en el hombro e hizo que se le rompiese el collar con una cruz y cayó al suelo, Riiko cayó de rodillas, no era profundo, solo era para advertirla que le dejase- ¡Déjame! ¡Me molestas! No quiero tu estúpida compasión, tus palabras de afecto. ¡No quiero verte! ¡Si te acercas más te mataré! "No quiero que me tengan pena, que me digan que me quieren sino es de verdad."

.-Ah... –se levantó ocultando su mirada entre sus cabellos, abrió la puerta de su habitación y se fue- "No entiendo nada... No puedo comprenderte..." –empezó a llorar silenciosamente-

.-Hn. –se arrodilló y recogió el colgante- Me he pasado... –saltó por la ventana y se fue-

Mientras Kurama que había recibido el mensaje de Riiko que había encontrado a Hiei iba en dirección a casa de la chica para saber como estaba, pero el ki de Hiei le advirtió que estaba cerca. En cuestión de segundos Hiei estaba enfrente suyo.

.-Le he dicho... Cosas terribles a esa chica.

.-¿A esa chica? –preguntó algo confundido Minamino- Ah... ¿Te refieres a Riiko? –él asintió-

.-Me voy al makai, quizás no vuelva.

.-¿Qué? –pero Hiei ya había desaparecido- ¿Qué habrá pasado?

Kurama por fin había llegado frente a casa de Riiko, pero antes de poder llamar a la puerta alguien abrió la puerta de golpe, por suerte pudo esquivarlo a tiempo. La persona era Riiko, que aún con lágrimas en los ojos había salido fuera.

.-He de ir a buscarle... –caminó unos pasos, pero el chico la detuvo por la muñeca- Suéltame, he de ir a buscarle...

.-No puedes llegar donde está.

.-No importa, he de buscarle...

.-¿Por qué? –puso una mirada triste- Le has elegido a él.

.-Lo siento. –Kurama la miró sorprendido, ella le miró tristemente- No puedo ser tu princesa. –se soltó de Kurama- Perdóname... Por favor... Dime donde puedo encontrarle... "Quiero encontrarle, porque sino siento que nunca más le volveré a ver..." Por favor...

.-Puedes buscarle en el templo de Genkai, allí quizás esté... –al oírlo salió corriendo- Quizás es verdad... Que lo apuesto se atrae. –suspiró y se dirigió hacia su casa-

Riiko empezó a correr, aunque no tenía ni idea de donde estaba el templo... Pero algo le decía que tenía que estar por esa dirección, aún así a veces el instinto... Puede fallar...

.-¡Riiko! –saludó el pelirrojo al ver a la chica salir de su casa con el uniforme- No hubo suerte. ¿Eh? Quizás ya se fue del templo y...

.-No es eso... Es que... "Me duele mucho el corazón, te he hecho daño y aún así me sigues sonriendo y estás a mi lado." No pude encontrar el templo...

.-"A claro... Ella no sabe donde está U¬¬ He metido la pata..." Riiko.

.-Gracias Minamino. –sonrió y entró en el instituto-

Al acabar las clases de la mañana subieron a la terraza para estar solos, sin ninguna admiradora secreta que pudiese escuchar algún fragmento de su conversación y sacase las conclusiones de que era un demonio.

.-Si quieres podemos ir esta tarde para buscarle... –Riiko solo escondió su rostro entre las rodillas- ¿Te encuentras bien...?

.-Siento que me vuelven a quitar a alguien importante... –miró a Kurama- Mi madre se fue hace un año, con su rostro sonriente me dijo 'enseguida vuelvo, ¿quieres acompañarme?' y yo como preferí quedarme en casa se fue sola con el coche. Ya no la volví a ver más con su sonrisa, no se de que murió, me dijeron que se había intoxicado, pero no me dijeron de que... Cuando la perdí me sentí muy sola, todo era oscuridad... Se que soy muy egoísta, que te tengo a ti que me ayudas mucho pero... pero... pero yo...

.-Ya van a empezar las clases.

.-Si... –se levantó- Oye. –le sonrió- Muchas gracias por escucharme y me gustaría poder encontrarle y volver a estar los tres juntos.

.-Los tres...

Se oyeron varios gritos, gente que vino corriendo a la terraza, después se vio un gran humo negro. Algo se estaba quemando.

.-Ah... ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

.-No lo sabemos. –explicó una de las chicas- De repente se oyó una explosión y... Hay varia gente atrapada...

.-¿Cuánta? –preguntó Riiko interesada-

.-A ver... –se quedó pensativa- Pues están Sayuri, Chiyo, Masahi, Maya, Mikami...

.-¿¡Maya? –preguntó de repente el pelirrojo-

.-Si... Están en el aula de ciencias...

.-Riiko ahora vuel... –vio que la chica había desaparecido- ¿Riiko?

_Asomaba a sus ojos una lágrima y a mi labio una frase de perdón; habló de orgullo y enjugó su llanto, y la frase en mis labios expiró._

_Yo voy por un camino, ella por otro; pero al pensar en nuestro mutuo amor, yo digo aún "¿Por qué callé aquel día?", y ella dirá "¿Por qué no lloré yo?"_

Jeje... ¡Continuará!

Antes de continuar el fan fic necesito saber una cosa... ¿Os cae bien Mukuro? Y también estoy pensando en poner lemon en el siguiente capítulo... ¿Qué os parece? ¬¬ Es que no estoy muy segura de ponerlo O.O

Arigato a todos los reviews! Ya estoy apuntando los votos... ¿Hiei o Kurama? Va ganando Hiei xDD

Atte. Luciko


	5. La chica misteriosa

HUMANOS Y DEMONIOS

Cap. 5: Por una sonrisa, un cielo...

_Por una mirada, un mundo; por una sonrisa, un cielo; por un beso... ¡Yo no sé qué te diera por un beso!_

.-¿Riiko? –volvió a mirar entre la multitud de gente, ni rastro de la chica...- No puedo creer que se haya ido a... –salió corriendo para buscarla-

Riiko caminaba decidida hasta la clase de ciencias, varios pasadizos aún estaban intactos, pero otros estaban llenos de llamas, los cuales eran imposibles de traspasar.

.-Ya casi estoy... "Estoy segura, esa tal Maya debe de ser la chica que le gusta a Minamino..."

Dobló la esquina, pero solo pudo ver llamas. Ni un solo hueco por el que pasar, detrás del fuego se podían oír varias voces pidiendo ayuda.

.-¿Y ahora...? –miró a su alrededor, ni un solo extintor, ni un cubo de agua, nada...-

.-¿¡Riiko!

.-Ah... ¡Minamino! –vio a Kurama de lejos-

.-¿Pero se puede saber que haces?

.-Ah... Pues... ¿Ayudar? –preguntó poniendo cara de angelito- ¿Tu no puedes hacer nada? ¿No tienes una planta para apagar el fuego? ¿No tienes poder para ayudarles? ¿Lo tienes? ¿Verdad que tienes algo para ayudarles?

.-... –miró a Riiko que esperaba impaciente una respuesta afirmativa- Algunas plantas soportan muy bien el calor, pero... No tengo las semillas adecuadas.

.-¿Que? ¿¡Quieres decir que no puedes hacer nada? ¡Pero si tu eres un demonio! Seguro que puedes hacer algo... ¿Verdad? ¡Dime algo! ¡Dime que puedes ayudarles! –no hubo respuesta- ¿No puedes...? –miró las llamas y se quedó pensativa- ¿Quién puede ayudarles?

.-Pronto llegarán los bomberos y les ayudarán... –no lo dijo muy convencido-

.-No... Ellos no llegarán a tiempo...

.-Entonces... –se quedó pensativo- "Ni Yusuke, ni Kuwabara pueden apagar el fuego... Pero Hiei es un koorime de fuego, quizás pueda ayudarlos..." ¡Voy a buscarle!

.-¿Eh? "¿A quién vas a buscar?" Ah... –oyó los gritos de la gente- "No hay mucho tiempo... Pero... ¿Cómo puedo ayudarles?" –volvió a mirar a su alrededor- ¿Qué...?

Miró frente suyo, había una chica de cabellos azules como el agua, los ojos dorados como el sol, llevaba el mismo uniforme que ella, y también parecía tener su misma edad. Estaba rodeada por una extraña aura de color morada, la señaló.

.-¿Quién eres? –preguntó desconfiada Riiko- "No es humana, no puede serlo" ¿Eh? –solo vio morado a su alrededor- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaah! –sintió como era golpeada contra la pared y quedaba inconsciente-

.-¿Tu eres...? –intentó preguntar la extraña chica pero no pudo acabar la pregunta porque una rosa le impidió el paso, antes de poder llegar hacia Riiko- Tu. –aumentó su poder y miró con furia al chico pelirrojo- Eres tu.

Solo se oyeron los gritos de los atrapados, la chica desapareció como había venido. Kurama enseguida fue hacia Riiko, comprobó que solo tenía un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

.-Mm... –la chica despertó- Minamino. Esa chica... –no la encontró al buscarla-

.-Vamos. –la cogió de la mano- los bomberos están apagando el fuego, todo saldrá bien.

.-Todo saldrá bien... –repitió y empezó a caminar- "La chica de antes la he visto en alguna parte, estoy segura... ¿Pero donde habrá sido?" Minamino. ¿No ibas a buscar a alguien? –preguntó inocentemente-

.-Si, pero antes de poder salir... –Riiko no le prestaba atención- ¿Me escuchas?

.-Ah... –miró a Minamino- ¿Eh? –parpadeó unos instantes- ¡Perdona! Es que estaba distraída y... De verdad que lo siento, no era mi intención... Y yo... "Otra vez esta sensación..." Perdona... "Se me nubla..." Pero yo... "la vista..."

.-¡Riiko! –la cogió antes de que se cayese al suelo desmayada-

.Pov Riiko.

Otra vez... Este lugar... Todo oscuro, el silencio reina siempre... Como me gustaría poder sentir esta paz siempre... Aunque aquí... Estoy sola, pero estando sola no puedo sufrir... Nadie me hará sufrir.

.-La gente sufre porque vive, Riiko.

Es verdad mamá, estoy viva y por eso sufro... En cambio tu... ¿Ya no estás sufriendo?

.Pov normal.

Empezó a abrir los ojos, lo primero que distinguió fue la figura de Kurama a su lado. También distinguió que estaba tumbada en una cama. Pero... No era su habitación.

.-¿Dónde...? –preguntó mirando a Minamino-

.-En mi casa. –le tocó la frente- Te volviste a desmayar. No tienes fiebre. –Riiko se incorporó- Necesitas descansar.

.-Gracias. Menos mal que estas bien, que esa chica no te atacó a ti también... Lo... Lo siento mucho... Solo hago que causarte problemas, y encima soy tan egoísta que no quiero olvidaros... Y también...

.-Siempre te estás disculpando. –Riiko le miró sonriente- Si tanto te arrepientes de lo que pasa... Demuéstrame que lo sientes. –la miró a los ojos-

.-¿Qué te lo demuestre? ¿Cómo?

.-Con una recompensa. Hay algo que quiero desde hace tiempo.

.-Ah... –le miró dulce- ¡Vale! ¡Te daré lo que me pidas!

.-¿De verdad? –preguntó pícaramente, cosa que la chica no se dio cuenta ya que siempre está en las nubes xDD-

.-¡Claro! Bueno... No es que sea muy rica... Pero tampoco soy pobre... Quiero decir que... Puedes pedir lo que quieras. ¿Qué quieres? Dímelo. ¿Un CD? ¿Ropa? ¿Algún libro? ¡Ah claro! ¿Te gusta mucho la botánica? Pues entonces puedo regalarte una planta. –sonrió- Bueno... ¿Qué quieres?

.-A ti. –la cogió de los hombros- Te quiero a ti.

.-¿Eh? –se sonrojó- No... –sonrió nerviosa- No me tomes el pelo, Minamino... Por favor... Dime la verdad... ¿Qué quieres?

.-Acabas de decirme que me darías lo que pidiera. Tú eres lo que quiero. ¿Me vas a dar la recompensa?

.-Pe... Pero... –desvió la mirada- Yo... "No puedo..."

Sintió los labios del hico en los suyos. Se sonrojó y cerró fuertemente los ojos al sentir la lengua del pelirrojo entrar en su boca.

.-No... –pero él no la escuchó y volvió a besarla- "No puedo..."

Kurama acostó de nuevo a Riiko en la cama y se colocó encima, empezó a besar su cuello.

.-No... –volvió a repetir en susurros-

Mientras en el makai, Hiei había vuelto con Mukuro para descansar (no penséis nada raro ò.ó) Solo se quedó sentado en el suelo de una habitación, apoyando su espalda en la pared.

.-Hn. "No tendría que estar arrepentido por lo que le dije, pero supongo que ella hubiese querido decir algo... No la tendría que haber amenazado... Pero es que fue por su culpa... O quizás no... O si..." –dilema mental xD-

Lentamente sus ojos se fueron cerrando, se sentía cansado...

.En el sueño.

Todo estaba oscuro, muy oscuro, solo podía distinguirse a él mismo. Pero poco a poco una luz fue apareciendo con varias figuras, de las cuales distinguió una mujer de mediana edad, pálida, con los ojos cerrados, tumbada en una camilla, con un pequeño pañuelo tapándole la cara, sus cabellos cortos y rubios se extendían por la almohada.

Después al lado de la camilla, una chica arrodillada en el suelo, llorando con su rostro oculto entre el cuerpo de la mujer. Sus cabellos largos castaños flojos eran recogidos por dos trenzas.

La tercera figura era un hombre, vestido de blanco, con gafas sin mostrar sus ojos, y de cabellos castaños fuertes.

.-¿Por... que...? –susurró la chica mientras miraba al hombre con sus ojos color miel-

La reconoció enseguida, esos ojos color miel llenos de lágrimas eran los de la chica que habían conseguido derretir el hielo de su corazón.

.-¡Papá dímelo! –gritó- Snif... –se abrazó al cuerpo de la mujer- Mamá... ¡¿Por qué ella!

.-Riiko, vuelve para casa. –ordenó el hombre, padre y doctor-

.-Tu no lo sabes. ¿Verdad? O es que... ¿Me estás mintiendo...? –el hombre salió de la habitación- Snif... –alzó su vista-

En ese momento Hiei se dio cuenta de que estaba en un árbol como de costumbre, y ellas estaban detrás de la ventana. Por milésimas de segundo sus miradas se encontraron, ella susurró algo que no pudo escuchar.

.Fin del sueño.

.-¿Ya te has despertado? –preguntó Mukuro entrando de repente en la habitación-

.-¿Cuántas personas humanas fallecieron hace un año?

.-¿Hace un año? ¡Como quieres que yo sepa algo del mundo humano!

.-No. Digo por haber inhalado aire del makai.

.-Unas cinco, supongo. ¿Para que quieres saberlo? –pero este ya había desaparecido-

Riiko se había quedado inmóvil, mirando el techo con una mirada totalmente perdida en sus pensamientos.

.-"Me siento... Extraña... ¿Por qué?"

.-Perdona. –Kurama se levantó- Estás débil. –se fue hacia la puerta-

.-Quiero irme a mi casa. –se levantó y se arregló el uniforme, después salió corriendo hacia la puerta- "Me siento... Muy extraña..."

Riiko llegó y cerró la puerta, caminó hasta las escaleras y subió hasta su habitación donde encontró a Hiei en la ventana.

.-¿Eh? ¿Q... Que... Que haces a... aquí? –desvió la mirada-

.-Ya te dije que no se me da bien hablar con la gente.

.-... –le miró por unos segundos y luego se acercó y se sentó en la cama- Yo...

.-Perdona. –dijeron los dos a la vez-

.-¿Eh? –miró a Hiei- ¡No! ¡Soy yo la que te tiene que pedir disculpas! Creo que no te dije lo que debía... Y... Por eso soy yo la que tengo la culpa.

.-Hn. –desvió la mirada y luego la volvió a mirar- Hace un año tu madre murió por inhalar aire del makai, porque para los humanos es mortal.

.-¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabes eso...?

.-Hn. –desvió la mirada- Y yo que sé.

.-Mi madre... –unas finas lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus ojos- ¿Solo has vuelto por eso?

.-Si quieres me voy. –dijo frío y algo nervioso-

.-E... Eres un... ¡Idiota! –se abrazó a él- Pensaba... Que no volverías... Que no te vería más... –el chico correspondió al abrazo- Fue por mi culpa. –se separó- No te vayas más...

.-¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué yo? Podrías tener a otro hombre, que te dijese que te quiere "yo no puedo decírtelo", que estuviese a tu lado... ¿Por qué me has elegido a mi?

.-Uhh... No digas eso.. No lo sé, solo sé que me gustas. Yo...

.-Lo que pasa es que no me entiendo a mi mismo. –secó las lágrimas de Riiko con el pulgar- Los tres mundos están llenos de mujeres, pero... Cuando me he dado cuenta, para mi sólo existes tu.

.-¿Qué? Ah... –sus labios se unieron por poco tiempo- Yo... Voy a preparar algo... Para comer... ¿Qué quieres? ¿Eh? –Hiei la abrazó fuertemente- Ah... "Me late... El corazón muy fuerte" Es que... Tengo que hacer varias cosas... No... No puedo...

.-No puedo contenerme más, no quiero... Quédate conmigo.

.-Ah... Yo... "¿Por qué un hombre y una mujer...?" Me gustas... –volvieron a besarse y cayeron los dos en la cama- "¿Se buscan mutuamente?" No lo entiendo... Quiero saberlo... Porque se unen en cuerpo y alma... Quiero saberlo... Enséñamelo...

_Es cuestión de palabras, y, no obstante, ni tú ni yo jamás, después de lo pasado convendremos en quién la culpa está._

_¡Lástima que el amor un diccionario no tenga dónde hallar cuándo el orgullo es simplemente orgullo y cuándo es dignidad!_

Y... Hai... ¡Continuará!.

Ya estoy aquí de nuevo, agradezco a Ercs que por el msn iba ayudándome en este capítulo... (me quedé en blanco xDD) Si tenéis sugerencias ponedlas por favor!

Muchas gracias Sara-Asakura por todos los reviews que me mandas... ¡Dejadme reviews que me animáis a seguir! XDD (intentando que cuele xD)

Por cierto en el próximo habrá Lemon... Y creo que ya sabéis entre quién xDD


End file.
